The Water Dragon Slayer
by mephilesthelight
Summary: A Fairy Tail story with an OC character of mine. There will be fights where every character will get some action, humor, and attention. Please enjoy because this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

The Water Dragon Slayer

Prologue

Long ago in the land of Fiore there was a council of dragons. The Council of Dragons consisted of the four elements of earth, air, water, and fire. There was Terrath the queen of all earth dragons, Aria lord of the sky and the heavens above, Oceania empress of all oceans, rivers, streams, and a bit of the weather, and finally Embrus king of all that burns. The four Dragons were all equal in power and led their dragons in peace. However with the humans all was not well. Some dragons actually believed that they could live with humans in unity while others rejected that idea. Then war struck with dragons and humans against dragons. In order for them to win the council came up with an idea. The idea was for dragons to teach humans a special type of magic that could take down dragons. This magic was dragon slayer magic and it was unstoppable. It was so powerful that it ended the war, at least it seemed like it did. Then there was a dragon slayer who wouldn't stop slaying. No dragon was a challenge to him and he savored every dragon's dying roars, the feel of dragon blood on his hands. He killed so many that he actually turned into a dragon himself. He then had the power to destroy the council. The council did try to fight back but the slayer's power was too strong. The slayer took down Terrath, Aria, and Embruth. Oceania had fled into a sacred cove. As for the slayer he broke the council and was deemed the King of Dragons the most fearsome and powerful of all. Oceania knew she couldn't take down the king so she bided her time and waited for a wizard that she could call her champion. That my dear readers is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy

It was one night where the Oceania decided to go out hunting for food and decided to head to Luna Reefs. Luna Reefs was near the accursed Galuna Island but it was always filled with the best of fish in the ocean. This time though she didn't expect to see the wreckage of a ship on the waters. She suspected pirates destroyed the ship for whatever it could have been carrying. She decided to look for survivors among the wreckage. She had almost given when she saw an unconscious boy hanging onto the mast. Seeing as how the boy wouldn't survive out here she picked up the child and placed it on her back and swam back to her cove.

8 hours later

"…Wake…up…little…one…"a voice whispered in the child's ear. The child woke up only to find himself in a cave with no one else to be seen. "Who's there show yourself!" the boy said.

Suddenly the water erupted to show an enormous serpent. Its scales glittered like sapphires, its claws sharp like swords, teeth were like a shark's, and it had an eel-like appearance with horns on its head. The boy cowered in fear from the sheer monstrosity before him. "Now is that anyway to face your savior from death?" The dragon spoke with a feminine ancient voice. "I guess not, but I've never seen something like you. Also what happened?" the boy wondered. The dragon almost grimaced, "I plucked you from the wreckage of a ship and there wasn't anyone else." The boy just fell over in a heap and just started crying. "Then why bring me here am I snack for you." The dragon shook its head, "No quite the opposite, I brought you here because I see potential in you. You have the potential to become a water dragon slayer." "Seeing as how I don't have much of a choice I accept." The boy said. "Now my name's Oceania what's the name of my apprentice?" the boy merely smiled and said, "Mephiles Fenrir."


	3. Chapter 3

The Journey Begins

It was at that moment Mephiles became Oceania's student and champion. She not only treated him like a student but also a son. Mephiles was taught a variety of swordplay, requip, knowledge, transformations, and of course dragon slayer magic. Those eight years turned Mephiles into one of the most powerful dragon slayers ever. When the time came Mephiles was presented with a few items to help him on his way. "Well done Mephiles you have become quite experienced with all I have taught you and I believe you are ready. In front of you are some pieces of equipment for your journey." The first item was a sword with blue lacrima embedded in it. "This sword was an ancient treasure used only by the king on his voyages he lost it when he fought a kraken. The lacrima was used to control the waves and shot blasts of water at its foes. This blade was one of four great blades." Oceania described. "I shall dub it The Stormblade." The next item was one of Oceania's scales. "This scale holds all of my knowledge use it wisely." Mephiles put the scale around his neck. The final item was a canteen already filled with water. "Even the strongest of warriors can run out of energy in battle this canteen should be able to hold enough water to refill your magic." Mephiles bowed in honor of receiving these gifts. Oceania smiled and said, "From this moment on you shall be known as Serpent Lord of Water. Now I will take to you to Fiore and that will be the beginning of your journey.

As Oceania carried Mephiles on her back Mephiles was considering his first steps to beginning his journey. "The first thing I should probably do is find a good wizard's guild and then do some jobs and get a house." Oceania finally arrived in Hargeon a port town mostly known for merchant and fishing. Mephiles hopped off and turned around to say goodbye but Oceania was already gone into the dark abyss of the sea. "Farewell Oceania thank you for your guidance," and Mephiles headed off into the night beginning his adventure.

Thank you all so much for reading this chapter please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

A Meeting of Fate

It was morning in Hargeon and a train had arrived and with it a certain pink-haired boy and a blue cat. "Come on Natsu get up!" "Is he okay?" asked a nearby conductor. "Natsu's always like this when he gets on trains," the blue cat said. Suddenly the train whistle blew and train started moving on. "HHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!" was all you could hear as Natsu hung himself half through the window. "There he goes." Happy said as he watched his friend ride away. Somewhere else in town Mephiles was looking around town for a map of different guilds all around the country. He was just about to turn the corner when he bumped into someone. It was a girl with blond hair, wearing a white and blue shirt along with a blue skirt, there was a whip and ring of gold and silver keys at her side. "Sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going," the girl said. "It's no worry it was clearly my fault. What's your name?" Mephiles questioned. "My name's Lucy Heartfilia and I am a celestial wizard. What's your name? Lucy asked him. "Name's Mephiles Fenrir and I am also a wizard," answered the slayer. "What type of magic do you use?" "Why don't I talk about it while we walk?" Almost instantly the two became close friends. As they walked around town they were drowned out by the loud screams of women. "Wow that's an interesting magic and your dragon master taught you that?" "Yep, by the way what's with all the commotion over there?" they both looked over a bridge to see a huge group of women just surrounding this one guy. He was adorned in a purple robe, several rings on his fingers, bluish hair, and a seriously smug face. Suddenly two girls next to them said, "Is it true the famous salamander is here?" " Yes let's go see him." Mephiles looked in confusion at them and thought out loud. "Who the heck is Salamander?" Lucy instantly turned into the ultimate fangirl "SALAMANDER the powerful wizard that uses magic you can't buy in shops." Lucy zoomed off toward the crowd of people to see Salamander whilst leaving Mephiles in the dust. Mephiles just turned back to survey the scene. "Why would Salamander a famous wizard try to attract so much attention to himself. From what Oceania told me Dragon Slayers don't usually try to attract that much attention." As he pondered this he noticed two people walking down the street walking down the street. Actually it was one person and the other was a blue cat.

"I hate trains," Natsu complained. "You've really got to get over that motion sickness." "Man I'm so hungry." "Too bad we don't have any money for food." Suddenly they both hear the crowd girls screaming the word salamander. "Salamander!?" Natsu and Happy charged through the group to see Salamander. "Igneel it's me!" Natsu exclaimed only to be confused by seeing this man instead who he thought it was going to be. "Who the heck are you?" Salamander jumped back in shock but quickly composed himself. "You don't know? I'm the famous Salamander surely you've heard of me." He said this as Natsu just walked on ignoring. The girls for some reason lunged at Natsu in anger tackling and practically pulling him apart. "Oh leave him be he didn't mean any harm." Salamander pulled out a marker and scribbled the word salamander on it. "Here kid show this to all your to prove how lucky you are." Salamander cockily said. Natsu grumbled out a "No thanks," and was once again beaten up by all the girls again. "Sorry ladies but my time is up and I have other places to be." The women quickly complained," You're leaving already?" "Don't worry ladies you'll see me again soon. I'm planning a soiree on my yacht and you're all invited." Salamander flew off on a purple carpet of flame however he didn't notice Mephiles watching his every move. "So Salmander it seems someone's keeping a secret." Mephiles then started following him.


	5. Chapter 5

Joining Fairy Tail

After Mephiles started trailing after Salamander and Natsu and Happy were destroyed by the crowd of women; Lucy thanked Natsu and Happy for freeing her from Salamander's charm and treated them to lunch. "My name's Lucy it's very nice to meet you." "Aye!" Happy said his usual catchphrase as Natsu was shoving all sorts of food down his throat without delay. "Apparently that Salamander guy was using a charm spell to trick the women into falling in love with him. They've been banned for years though so it must have been a lot of trouble to get that charm. It may be hard to believe but I'm a wizard too, but I'm not an official wizard yet. The guild I want to join is the most popular guild ever." As Lucy blabbered on Natsu and Happy both had bored looks on their faces. Lucy finally stopped talking about the guild when she realized, "Oh I almost forgot you said you guys were looking for someone here." "Igneel," Happy answered. "We heard a rumor that a Salamander was coming through town but it was just some random guy. I bet that guy can't breathe fire like a real dragon." Natsu explained. "I don't get it you're friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" Nastu clarified, "No you've got it all wrong he doesn't look like a dragon he is one." Lucy looked shocked at first then remembered. "Well your rumor was right there was a dragon in Hargeon but it wasn't a fire dragon it was a water dragon." It was Natsu and Happy's turn to be shocked, "A water dragon? How do you know that?" "My friend Mephiles told me this he's a water dragon slayer." If Natsu and Happy's jaws dropped any further they could eat a Vulcan. "Where is he?" Natsu asked with such hurry that he forgot about the food that he accidentally tossed at a nearby waiter. "I don't know I may have left him to see Salamander." When Lucy said that she was whisked away by Natsu and Happy searching for the slayer. It took them a while to find him but it became really easy. Especially after the explosions and magic flying about. Salamander was still standing but he was battle damaged. His cloak was gone, a few scrapes and bruises lined on his arms. Mephiles was another story with no scratch at all. He had his eyes narrowed, fighting position, and a bit of a snarl. "Prominence Wind!" A barrage of flames rocketed toward Mephiles and Mephiles didn't move an inch. "Mephiles move out of the way!" Lucy shouted trying to get her friend to be safe. Mephiles requipped The Stormblade and shouted, "Special Sword Technique: Dust Storm!" He twirled the blade in a circular movement that threw back the flames back at Salamander. "Looks like you're a flame Bora and it's for me to put you out Water Dragon Wave!" Mephiles stomped the ground that it caused a wave to erupt from his foot at his opponent." "Prominence Typhoon!" A tornado of flame flew toward Mephiles in a quick manner. Natsu dashed toward the flame shocking Lucy. "Natsu what are you doing?" Happy replied by saying, " I probably should have mentioned this earlier but he's a slayer too." Natsu demonstrated by swallowing the flames. "Not the best flames I've tasted but it still fills me up." Mephiles just looked at him like he expected that to happen. "You're a fire dragon slayer, want to help take down this clown?" "Sure but afterwards I've got to ask you a few questions." Mephiles agreed and they both faced the now scared looking Bora. "Water Dragon Roar!" "Fire Dragon Roar!" Two streams of fire and water struck Bora sending him flying and knocking him out. Mephiles walked over to him and wrapped his hands in cuffs made of water. Mephiles took out a document and placed it on him. "It was a document with all his slave trade ports if you were wondering?" as he noticed the confused expressions on that face. With that being said Mephiles started walking off with Natsu, Happy, and Lucy in tow. "How'd you know that guy was a bad guy?" Lucy asked. Mephiles answered, "That guy called himself Salamander which I figured to be a dragon slayer nickname but then I thought why was he attracting that much attention with women. If he were so popular he probably would've attracted some guy fans as well. Suspicions rose and I followed him to his boat where I found that document. He found me, we fought, and that brings you up to date." "Hey Manny-" "Mephiles is my name not Manny" "Anyway would you like to join our guild?" "What's your guild Natsu?" Natsu and Happy posed and said, "The Fairy Tail Guild!" "I'll join if you let Lucy join as well." "Ok!"

Next Chapter Dragon, Serpent, Monkey, and Bull

Please leave a Review


End file.
